An Everlasting Love
by twilightobsessed00
Summary: Their love was what fairytales are made of. They won't have an easy start but in the end it's all worth it.
1. Waiting

Do not own FSOG. Thank you to Old Soul in Wonderland for inspiring me on this story.

APOV

I guess when I am waiting for the timer to go off I will introduce myself. My name is Anastasia Rose Steele and I'm seventeen. I am a senior in high school. My mom Carla died four years ago in a car accident she was hit head on by a drunk driver. It was the worst and best day of my life. Of course the worst because I had just lost my mom. But then the best that is when I met him.

I was sitting in the waiting room when my dad Ray was talking to the doctors. I felt him before I seen him. He sat down asking if I was ok. I told him what happened he held me when I cried. He said his name was Christian and his mom was a doctor there.

We have been inseparable since that day.

"Baby you in there?" I sigh he is going to be so pissed.

I get up unlocking the door and sit back down on the tub.

He comes in and immediately his eyes go to the counter where there are ten white sticks laying.

"Baby?" He asks confused

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I never skipped a pill. I promise. Please don't be mad at me. I'm so so sorry Chris. I understand if you want to leave me." That's when I start sobbing.

"Hey come here." He picks me up and sits me on his lap as he sits down on the tub.

"First I never want to leave you. I know you never missed a pill. I'm not mad if it's true we will make it work. I love you Ana. That ring on your finger was not given to you as a joke. I want you to be my wife and the mother to my kids. If it happened sooner well that's fate way of saying it's time. What ever happens we are in this together always."

I nod

" if it's true our parents are going to kill us." I tell him he nods agreeing with me.

Just then the timer goes off

He kisses my forehead and lifts me placing me on the tub.

He walks over and looks at them. He doesn't say anything so I start chewing my thumbnail.

"Well?" He turns to look at me

"Pregnant." Is the only thing he says before he kneels in front of me and hugs me as I cry.

OK SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY? IT WILL BE A HEA IF I DO.


	2. Telling

I DON'T OWN FSIG. JUST MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

CPOV

"Shhh baby. It will be alright. Everyone's downstairs let's get this over with. I love you remember no matter what you and me." I tell her trying not to sound like I want to throw up. Ray is going to skin me alive that's for sure.

GPOV

I watch Christian and Ana walking down the steps. He looks nervous and she looks like she is going to vomit or run. I'm not stupid I am a doctor after all. That is why I sent Elliott and Mia out for the night. So it's just us and Ray.

"Hi everyone" Christian says and I can see his hand turning white from Ana squeezing it.

I remember the first time I saw her. She had just lost her mother. We attended the funeral because Christian insisted on it. She never let ho if his hand the whole time. When she put her head on his chest I lost it. I was crying do hard. In all the years he was with us he would never let anyone touch him. I knew at that moment Ana was special. They became inseparable. Elliott looked at her the same way he did Mia. He protected her like an older brother to noone ever messed with her or they answered to him. Her and Mia became best friends they spent time shopping, going to the movies. And spa days. But truthfully Christian was never far away. For myself and Carrick we loved her like our own.

Six months after her mom died Ray fell on hard times and they were going to have to move. Christian went ballistic. He kept screaming no, no, you can't take her away. She wasn't much better. Finally we sat down with Ray and offered the the boathouse to live in. It had a kitchen, living, room and two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. But truth be told they usually ate meals with us.

I pull myself out of my daydreaming.

"Mom, dad, Ray we have something to tell you." He starts and then looks at her. She nods. He takes her hands and then rakes a deep breath saying what I already suspected.

"Ana's pregnant."

I KNOW DONE WANT LONGER CHAPTERS BUT I WANT TO TRY THIS LENGTH. THANK YOU FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS.


	3. Reacting

I DON'T OWN FSOG. JUST MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

RPOV

I am stunned. I sit here thinking about everything. Oh my god my little girl is going to be a mom.

"I'm so sorry daddy. I never meant for this to happen. You must be so ashamed of me." I pull her out if Christian's arms and wrap my arms around her.

"Hey you have never and will never be someone I'm ashamed of. Yes, I wish this happened later in life but we can't change the past. Now we need to figure out what to do." I say kissing her head and she returns to him

We spend the next few hours trying to figure everything out.

CRPOV

I never thought we would be going through this but Ray is right you can't change the past. So we will move on. To most people this would be a tragedy. Yes they are young but have been together for years, love each other, and are engaged already.

It's times like this that I'm glad we have a huge property. We have decided that they will move into the poolhouse. It's hit everything they will need including three bedrooms. They thankfully graduate in three weeks. We had the future plans talk a year ago.

Christian at the time borrowed a hundred thousand from us. Yes it's a lot to give to a seventeen year old but he was confident he could make his dream come true. True to his word he started buying failing companies and selling off the equipment and anything else he could. Eight months after the loan he paid it back. I told him I was proud if him but he told me it was a team effort. He did the negotiating and selling but Ana did the research and made sure everything was filed correctly. A year later they have a very successful business which they call AC ENTERPRISE.

I was surprised they were both included. What surprised me even more was that they share savings and checking accounts. I'm not sure why I'm surprised. I have never seen a love like theirs. I know no matter what's thrown at them they will make it.

CPOV

It has been a long night. I look down and see Ana has fallin asleep with her head on my lap. I run my hand through her hair. I look up and can't believe my family are behind us. I know we would make it on our own but with them it will be so much easier.

It scares me that Ana is pregnant. It scares me to death but when I look at her I see my world. She has made me want to be a better person. She makes me want to do something more be something more than what my birth parents were.

I just hope I am a better parent then they were. I hope I'm the kind of parent my parents and Ray are.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.


	4. Loving

I DONT OWN FSOG. JUST MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

APOV

I woke up just as the sun started to enter the windows. It was a chilly morning so I cuddled closer to Christian. He was always so warm. I put my freezing feet between his legs.

"Baby I swear we could live in Hawaii and you would be freezing." He says still half asleep.

"Sorry I woke you." He hums but turns so he is looking at me.

"Beautiful" I'm not sure how but at six months along he makes me feel like I am beautiful.

I start thinking back over the last six months.

We graduated with our families present. That night we broke the pregnancy news to Mia and Elliott. Mia was excited she was happy for us. I was glad she maybe two years younger then me but she was my best friend. Now El well he didn't react as well. He punched Christian and told him he ruined my future. I finally got him to calm down and listen by the time the night was over he was happy for us.

We moved into the pool house. Grace helped me redecorate and make the space work for us. Our parents are a godsend. Most parents would scream and threaten us but all they have ever done is support us.

Three months ago we moved AC ENTERPRISES to an official office. Since then it has really taken off. He says we are set to break the five hundred thousand mark by the end of the year. We have worked and put everything into this. It's actually amazing that two teenagers did this.

We opted to wait till after the baby is born to get married. I have to say most teenage father's would have ran and left me high and dry. But, nit him he held my hair during the vomiting. He is at every appointment. He even assist with my cravings and best of all he ties my shoes since I stopped being able to see them two months ago.

I will never forget the first time he heard the babies heartbeat. He cried telling me that was our little peanut.

I giggle when he kisses my neck.

"Good morning baby how are you feeling?" He asks kissing me again

"Good. But there is something I need." I tell him seriously

"Oh yeah what would that be?" He says running his nose down my neck

"You." He hums

Two hours later I'm completely sated well for now at least.

He kisses me then scoots down to my belly and kisses it then does what he does every morning talks to peanut

"Good morning peanut. Mommy and daddy love you so much. I can't wait for you to get here. Mommy and Nana finished your room yesterday. And Papa Ray completed your crib it's almost as beautiful as you and your mommy. Papa Car painted it an amazing color but he had more on him then the walls. Be good for mommy today. I love you so much Emma." He kisses my belly again as I run my hands through his hair. How did I ever get this lucky?

THANK YOU FOR LIKING THE STORY. I LOVE THE SMALLER CHAPTERS. IT'S LIKE EACH ONE IS AN EPISODE. LOL


	5. Business

I DON'T OWN FSOG. JUST MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

CPOV

It felt odd going to the office without Ana. But she just entered her eighth month and was miserable. Her feet were swelling if she was on them to long. Her back was killing her she only gained twenty two pounds but on her one hundred pound frame it was a lot.

We did the coolest thing ever at seven months along we hot to see Emma in 4D. She is so beautiful. I could tell she gad Ana's nose button and a small upturn at the end. Ana hopes she has my eyes but I pray she has her mesmerizing blue ones.

Ok time to get your head on work. Speaking if work. Damn, it has almost tripled in a few months. We were easily going to hut the million mark. We talked about it and hired ten people to help with everything but at the end of the day it was still mine and Ana's business.

"Good morning will Mrs. Grey be in today?" Shelly our receptionist asked

Yeah, we got married a month ago. At first she wanted to wait till the baby came that was until I woke up to her sobbing. When I asked what was wrong she told me I didn't want to marry her because she was fat, ugly, and I wanted someone else. It was absurd. She would never be fat. As her thinking she was ugly she never sees herself clearly. She is gorgeous with her piercing blue eyes, long brown hair, and her flawless skin. I would rather cut my arm off before I was ever with someone else. Ana was my only girlfriend, lover, and wife. Why would I want to look elsewhere when I have perfection at home.

"No, she will still be working from home. She said that she will be sending the contract for SCT to you this afternoon." She nods writing everything down

"Anything else sir?"

"Yes, I ordered a gift that is to be delivered today. It's paid for just sign for it and I will collect it before I leave for the day."

"Yes sir." I walk into our office and close the door. Shit, it's been ten minutes and I hate it already. Looking over at her empty desk. We have always shared a office I like being close to her.

Around noon my door opens. I look up and smile because she's here. She has on yoga pants and one of my dress shirts. She waddles in holding a bag.

"Hey baby. Why are you not at home resting?" I say as I walk to her helping her to the couch.

"Hey. I missed you. I also figured you'd forget to eat if I wasn't here to remind you." She says then kisses my jaw.

"You missed." She giggles then kisses my mouth

"Much better."

She pulls out two meatball subs, water, orange juice, and sliced apples. She looks at them then hands me one I soon find out why she was deciding which was what. Where mine has sauce and cheese hers has pickles, salsa, and peppers. I chuckle.

"What?" She asks trying to figure out why I'm laughing.

"Nothing baby. Thank you for lunch."

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING. YES, CHRISTIAN IS SOFTER. LESS CUSSING. I DOUBT THERE WILL BE HARDCORE SEX SCENES IN THIS STORY.


	6. Birth

DON'T OWN FSOG. JUST MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

GPOV

We have been at the hospital since three am. I was startled at first. I was woke up to pounding on the back door. I woke Carrick and went downstairs. That's when I seen Ana doing her lamaze breathing digging her fingers into his arm. We called Ray and rushed to the hospital. It is now three in the after noon.

The door to the waiting room and in walks Christian in green scrubs. The smile that's on his face is enough proof to me that he is happy.

"Emma Rose Grey is officially here. She weighed in at 5lbs 9ounces and is 18 inches long. She has a head full of copper hair but she is like a mini version if Ana." He tells us chocking up

"How's Ana?" Ray asks

"She is sleeping. She did so well. She was hellbent on no drugs but she finally agreed to an epidural. She was amazing. " he says smiling. It is wonderful to see a love like theirs.

CPOV

I check on Ana and see she's still sleeping. I kiss her forehead and rub my hand over her bracelet I got her as a push gift. It is a charm bracelet with the babies birthstone, a teddy, foot prints, a heart, and a locket with a pic from the 4d sonogram in it.

I give her one more kiss then head to the nursery where my peanut is. I stand at the window looking at her. I see the nurse checking on her. It's odd she is the only baby must be a slow night. She sees me and comes out the door.

" , would you like to come in and see her?" I nod

I follow her in and she excuses herself. I pick up my angel and sit down holding her.

"Hi babygirl. I'm your daddy. I am so glad your here. Mommy and I love you so much. You will never want for anything I promise you I will me the best daddy you could ever want." I kiss her forehead and she yawns. I chuckle so much like her mommy. I start singing to her quietly until I see she has fell asleep with her fist in her mouth. My god what did I ever do to deserve something this perfect?

RPOV

After Christian left we decided to go see the baby since he said Ana was asleep. The three of us walk off the elevator and immediately see the nursery. As we walk up to the window we see Christian. He looks like he is talking or singing to the little pink bundle in his arms. All I can do is smile.

THERE MAY BE ERRORS I'M SORRY. THIS STORY DOESN'T HAVE A BETA.


	7. Year 1

DON'T OWN FSOG. JUST MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

CRPOV

When the kids came to us and told us they were pregnant I was terrified for them. They hadn't finished high school yet, just started the business, and they were young.

It's hard to believe that it's been a year since our little Emma was born. She is a joy to have around. Elliott when he is hone from school loves to taker her to see the horses. Mia loves to buy her clothes. She is mine and Rays fishing buddy. Grace loves to take her over night so the kids have some alone time.

It makes my heart swell when I see her with her daddy. He is always kissing her cheeks. He took her up in the helicopter her and Ana bought because he always wanted one. She loved every minute of it. Ana loves to read to her. They may be young but they are wonderful parents no matter how much they work they are home everynight for dinner with her but usually she goes with them.

CPOV

"Daddieeeeee" I chuckle when I look over at the play area in my office where my peanut is looking over the gate pouting with her bottom lip out and her hands up.

As I get up to go get her I can't but see she is the perfect mix if me and Ana. Her hair is a soft bronze a mix of my copper and her brown. Her eyes gray. Ana's nose and personality and my temper.

"Hi babygirl did you have a nice nap" I ask kissing her forehead

"Mama mama"

"Ok, let's ho find mama." We walk out to the lobby area it's Saturday so it's just us. I head down to the conference room and see her on a step ladder. I panic I set Emma down on the floor and run over to her. I grab her waist

"What are you doing? You could get hurt." She giggles

"Babe, I'm fine. " I shake my head and lay my hand on her five month pregnant belly. Yeah, she is having our second child a little boy.

"Please get down before you get hurt." She steps down while I still hold her waist

She turns around when she is on solid ground and kisses me

"I love you Christian but stop worrying so much." She giggles and goes to Emma taking her hands helping her walk.

THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. YES, THIS IS A FLUFF STORY BUT I JUST WANTED A OVERLY MUSHY STORY.


	8. Year 2

DON'T OWN FSOG. JUST MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

APOV

I am the first to say I am very fortunate. We married young got pregnant while still in high school things could as they say turned to shit in a hand basket. But we are one of the lucky ones. We have been together for six years yes we just celebrated our twentieth birthdays. We also celebrated our second anniversary. I gave birth to our son five months ago. Maddex Christopher Grey is a spitting image of his dad. Copper hair grey eyes but thankfully my attitude and temper. The moment Emma saw him she loved him thankfully there was no jealousy. His labour was not as easy as hers though. She was a normal birth with him I had to have a c-section because his heart rate was dropping to low. But twenty minutes later he was screaming bloody murder. He was almost twice the size she was at 8lbs 6ozs and twenty two inches long.

Our business is going fantastic. We have grown to over three hundred employees no bad for to high school graduates with no college degrees. We moved out of the pool house when we found out about Maddex. We moved into a five bedroom penthouse apartment. No we have no help or nannies. We had our kids and we take care if them. Yes, they do go to visit the grandparents but that's so we could have mommy and daddy time. Dad still lives in the boathouse he loves it there and he and Carrick love to go fishing together. Christian always says they have a bromance.

Emma is doing great. She loves coming with us to work most would frown on this situation but I say screw them. It works for us.

We just celebrated Christmas two weeks ago. There were so many gifts we almost lost the tree. There were toys, clothes, and a puppy. Yes my softy of a husband couldn't deny her pleading for one so we are now the proud parents if a six month old collie named Teddy. He got me a mother's ring, cloths, a new SUV since my other car was to small for all of us, and a pair of Cartier Earrings. I got Christian a watch he wanted with some kind of thing on it for skydiving or something. I also got him clothes. He also had one surprise gift. It was a white stick with a plus sign on it. Yes, I'm pregnant against. No, it wasn't planned we use birth control. All three of them were conceived while using them. I even changed to different ones but still I get pregnant. Chris says I'm to fertile yeah like I did this alone. Elliott says what do you expect when you screw like bunnies. Mia is praying for a girl. The grandparents were surprised but excited. Tonight we have a family dinner at Grace' s I guess El is bringing a girl with him.

I get Em dressed in black tights and a pink dress I don't want her to get cold. Chris dressed Maddex he has on little jeans and a long sleeve polo shirt. Chris has black jeans and a gray sweater on. I opted for a black and white wrap around dress with flats because my over protective husband frowns if I wear heels when I'm pregnant.

"You look beautiful baby. How are you feeling? I told mom no wine because of what happened late-night." He says kissing my neck then goes to get Emma's coat on her.

Yeah, last night we were out to dinner the table across from us had wine let's say that was a close call. Ugh. It smelled rancid.

"I'm ok the ginger lozenges you found seemed to help but good call on the wine."

KPOV

I'm so nervous. When Elliott asked me to dinner at his mom's I almost fainted. He told me about his family. He said his sister still lives at home. And that his little brother lives with his wife and there to kids at some high end apartment building. How does he have two kids and a wife already? Didn't he say he was younger then El and El's twenty one. Then he said they git pregnant in high school. Oh so she was easy I get it now. She better just stay away from my boyfriend.

We arrive and I see a beautiful black Mercedes-Benz SUV. He sees me stareing at it.

"It was a Christmas gift from my brother to his wife." I nod.

We walk in and are greated by a beautiful woman who I assume is his mom.

"Mom this is Kate , Kate this my mother Grace."

"Nice to meet you please come in. Your dad and Ray are in the living room." She says then takes off down the hall. He takes my hand and we walk into another room. I see two men sitting there watchibg tv.

"Hey." They both look over and smile.

"This my dad Carrick and Ana's dad Ray, this is Kate." I smile. But lord her dad's here like he lives here that's odd.

"Hello Kate welcome."

We sit down on the couch just as a little girl comes running in her pigtails swaying.

"Lelly" she screams running to him and jumping on him

"And how us my little Emmy Bean?" She giggles. Ugh. I don't like kids.

"Where you at babygirl?" I hear a deep voice say just as he comes around the corner. Well hello tall, dark ,and handsome. He is hot.

"Daddy" the little kid yells. He chuckles and takes her as she puts her hands up.

"Christian this is Kate. Kate thus is my little brother Christian." I smile

"Hi and this is Emma. Say hi Emma."

"Hi"

"Where's tiny?" Elliott asks. Who's tiny?

"She is feeding Maddex."

Just then a beautiful brunette walks in holding a baby boy which Ray scoops up and Carrick takes a giggling Emma and they leave the room. Who is this woman?

"Hey baby." The brother says going to stand behind her wrapping his arms around her laying his hands on her stomach. I see she has a pouch. Guess kids are not kind to the body. See that's why I'm perfect everything is where it's suppose to be.

"This is my gorgeous wife Ana, Baby this is Kate a friend if El's." He tells her kissing her neck. Just then a baby starts crying. She says nice to meet me and then excuses herself he follows behind her leaving just me and Elliott.

"What?" He asks

"How old are they?" He sighs

"They are twenty. They have been together since they were like thirteen. Her mom died and her and her dad moved into the boathouse. She hot pregnant with Emma in their senior year. They married when she was six months along. She had Maddex five months ago and is pregnant with their third. Like I said they live in a very exclusive apartment building downtown. "

"How can they afford all of that?" I'm curious. I come from a well to do family but dad won't pay for shit. I guess this family doesn't feel that way.

"They own a business together. They started it in high school. It is very successful they now employ somewhere near three hundred people."

Wow, see this is the kind of nan I need. Hmmm wonder if he needs company when the wife is pregnant?

SORRY, JUST THOUGHT IT NEEDED A BIT OF DRAMA. TRUST ME STILL A FLUFF STORY. THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS


	9. Kate

DON'T OWN FSOG. JUST MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

KPOV

We have been here fir two hours and I already want to pull my hair out. This family is like one from the fifties. I excuse myself to go have a cigarette or I will scream. I walk out on the back deck and see himself sans the knocked up wife. He us watching the water. Look at that ass.

"Hey" I say announcing myself.

He turns

"Hello" hmmm

"Those are bad for you." He says looking at the cigarette

"Hmmm. Don't you ever want to do something that's bad for you?" I hint to him

"No" ok need the more direct approach.

"But, your so young and already gave a wife and kids that can't be much fun."

"Quite the opposite"

"Even when the wifey is knocked up and out of commission?" He chuckles

He steps up to me. Ha! I have him hook line and sinker.

"Let me make a few things apparent to you. I love my kids they make my worth living. I love my wife beyond words. Yes we may be young but believe me noone and I mean noone will ever come between us. My day begins and ends with her. Other then my kids she consumes every thought I have. And why would I want you over processed plastic ass when I have a woman who us a natural beauty. No matter if she has just woken up, been up all night with a sick kid, or dressed to the nines. She doesn't need makeup, plastic surgery, or hair coloring to make her beautiful she just is.

I will tell you this you tell my brother what you tried to do or I will. He deserves better then some whore who will pimp herself out to anyone who looks her way." With that he walks away. Well I never. Shit! What do I tell Elliott I need him to take care of me.

As we go to leave Carrick says the news is saying the roads are impassable. Great now I get to stay the night with the Cleavers.

I find out the kids have their own room. Isn't that sickly sweet? Elliott and I are in his room. I find out that and the brunette bombshell are next door. Well at least I won't have to hear anything. Pregnant woman can't have sex right?

We change for bed and are laying there when it starts.

"Oh god right there." I hear his voice

"Damn your mouth is like a vacuum." Okay I want to throw up. Then we start hearing the bed hit the wall. Elliott laughs.

"What's so funny?" Seriously, I wanna vomit.

"Ignore them I gave since he turned fourteen. If not you will never get any sleep."

Later that night I told him about what happened in the deck trying to make it should like nothing. He didn't buy it. The next morning he woke me telling me a cab was outside waiting and to lose his number. Yeah that totally backfired on me. But really who loves their wife that much not to take an offer that is being given? I guess I found that guy.

THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT.


	10. Year 5

DON'T OWN FSOG. JUST MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

GPOV

I set at the breakfast bar listening to my oldest grandchild go on and on about her first day of kindergarten.

"Then we colored. And we had apple as a snack. And said my daddy was Grade A what's that mean grandma?" Dear lord

"Nothing sweetheart it's just a saying."

"Oh" she says then goes back to eatting her cheese cubs and humus.

The last give years have been eventful. Emma started school and dance. She absolutely loves it. Maddex has grown like a corn stalk (A/N: something my Grandma use to say.) He is my son all over. He started out a calm little boy but has grown into his daddies temperament. Then there is Ryan Grace she is two almost three. She is quiet and easy going. Likes to play babydolls quietly. She looks identical to Ana she is the only one with blue eyes. Then we have our newest addition Carray she just turned three months old. Grey eyes and brown hair. Ana was sick when she was pregnant with her but she always said it was worth it.

As fir Ana and Christian what can I say they seem more in love then ever. They bought the home next door to us. It's even bigger then ours but at this rate they will have ten kids by thirty. Anyways, the house the bought has ten bedrooms, eleven baths, office, gameroom, indoor pool, basketball court, and six car garage. AC ENTERPRISE has grown leaps and bounds and a month ago they were named the sixth wealthiest couple in America. They now employee over a thousand people. When I looked at the article it said they were worth 19 million. I am so proud of them things could have been so different but the fought for what they have. They also have a housekeeper Gail and her husband Taylor is their personal Security. The only have one be because I have never seen them apart. I decided to take an early retirement and get to enjoy my days helping with the kids.

Elliott lives downtown in their old apartment. After college he opened his own construction business that he and Christian are equal partners. Mia well Mia is Mia. She graduated school and had no idea what she wanted to do. She hated school so Ana made her a proposition that Mia was so excited over. So she now works as their nanny. Well really she only works if the have meetings, an event, or a night out. Ray is dating Molly they met at the grocery store she is also a widower.

"Grace ?" I hear Ana

"In the kitchen. " I look over she is holding Ryan and Maddex's hand. You would never know she has had four kids. She has on black skinny jeans and a peasant shirt. I look around and try to see where my son is. She giggles.

"He is in the bathroom cleaning up." She starts laughing

"She pooped on his shirt." I start laughing with her.

"Laugh it up baby. She's all yours for awhile. Dang, this shirt is tight." She giggles taking the baby and he kisses her before he leaves the room

"Sorry, he is wearing Taylor's shirt because his is ruined. You should of seen him. He was like oh my hod Ana it's everywhere. What have you been feeding her? It was hilarious Maddex and Ryan were gagging and Carray was unfazed."

CPOV

Here I am mid twenties wife, four kids , and couldn't be happier. It's times like this I can't understand why my birth parents never wanted me. I would die for my kids. Even when then shit on me. We are attending our five year high school reunion tonight. The parents have the kids. So we opt to just get ready here. I shower in my El's room and then put on a black Armani suit since it is listed as formal. I put on my watch Ana bought me along with my wedding ring that never comes off. I spray on some cologne and all done. I head down the steps and see Emma.

"Hey babygirl you be good for nana." I say picking her up kissing her forehead

"Ok daddy. Will you bring me homes a piece of cake?" Ahh my little sugar addict.

"A small piece.." she nods her head

"A very small piece." I turn when I hear my wife's voice. Wow. She has on a sleeveless black floor length gown with a slit that goes to mid thigh with red high heels. Her hair is in some kind of an updo. She has on her bracelet that I got her when she gave birth to Em and I have added to it with every child. Her earrings are diamond drop that match a diamond drop necklace. But my favourite part of the outfit of all her outfits is the five karat diamond engagement ring and matching three karat wedding band. They show the world she is mine.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS UP NEXT TBE REUNION.


	11. Reunion

DO NOT OWN FSOG. Only my plot and original characters.

CPOV

Why the hell did we come. I hated these snobs in high school and don't care about them now. I could be home tucking my kids in to bed reading them a story and then loving my wife.

"Stop it. It's only a few hours." She scolds me.

"You know me to well baby. Let's go find our table." I take her hand and walk us around till we find it. Of course we are with all the popular kids. Are you fucking kidding? These are the same people treated Ana like an outcast. They are also the ones who called her a whore when she was pregnant with Em. Ugh! I see the table is full yeah me. I pull he chair out and after she sits so do I.

Then the funniest thing ever happened. They didn't recognize Ana.

A guy I recognize as Trey Slogh looks at her and licks his lips. Oh don't even thing about it.

"Christian Grey you haven't changed at all. Trey we were on the basketball team together. Who is this beautiful woman with you? I didn't know you remarried. Hello I'm Trey old friend of Christians."

"This is my one and only wife Ana. You remember her don't you? The mother my four kids." He pales

"Wow, sorry you look so different. Definitely not Awkward Ana anymore. So wow four kids jeez you have been busy. Never heard of birth control?" He says chuckling. I was about to get out of my seat. How dare he talk about my family like that. Then I felt her hand on my arm. She leaned in closer to my ear.

"Chris, calm down. Screw them our kids were made out of love and we don't need anyones approval. I love you so much. After we eat why don't we go see the kids before they go to bed?" She kisses my jaw. I turn and smile.

"You're right. I love you too so much baby." We ate and then left and spent the next two hours playing with the kids still in our formal clothes.

The weeks went past and Ana started getting sick. We knew right away what it was. She took the test and yep pregnant again. She was happy but...

"I swear to God Christian this is the last one. You are getting your shit cut." Oh hell no

"But baby."

"Don't you but baby me. If you ever want sex again you better get that shit taken care of I am not having thirty kids. Uhh!"

So that us how I ended up get a vasectomy. Not the most pleasant thing but better then never touching my wife again.

The time flew by we found out we were having another girl. Poor Maddex would be the only boy with four girls.

Ana had an easy pregnancy thank god. She delivered Quinn via c-section. She was so tiny smaller then the rest. She was only five pounds. We found out she was born with a hear defect. Thankfully they were able to fix it but she would be on meds the rest of her life. She was our little miracle.

THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETED TODAY OR TOMORROW AT THE LATEST.


	12. Year 10

I DO NOT OWN FSOG. I JUST OWN MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

CPOV

The last ten years have been amazing, hard, and gut wrenching.

Our little Quinn needed three more surgeries by the time she was two. She is such a fighter and is now perfectly healthy. She is now a normal three year old who gets into way to much mischief. She is still tiny for her age but I wouldn't change anything about her for the world. Emma is now nine years old. She loves school and reading. But her biggest accomplishment is her dancing. She is a very talented ballet dancer. She says she wants to a professional ballerina when she grows up. Then there is Ryan. She likes to do the opposite of what ever I say. Dad says it's payback for my childhood. Smartass. Then there is my little Carray so shy. She hates crowds and lots of people. She is very soft spoken and does what ever is asked of her.

Two years ago my worst nightmare happened. I almost lost Ana. She started getting very sick, lightheaded, and was bruising so easily. She went to the hospital and we found out she had Cancer. I cried for hours I felt lime I was losing my best friend. She was diagnosed with Lymphoma. It was in three lymph nodes. She started Chemotherapy. She tried so hard to be upbeat and smile. It was so hard watching her go thorough it and not being able to do anything but watch her wither away. She lost all her hair two weeks after she started she cried then laughed when I shaved all mine off after I did hers. She became so thin her normal hundred pound body was near eighty five pounds. But she refused to let it stop her she still wanted to take care of the kids. The only one who seemed to understand completely what was going on was Emma. I won't forget when Ana showed up to her recital. Em was stunned and started crying. It was a surprise because Ana had been so sick she was placed in the hospital but my stubborn wife checked herself out to see our daughter dance. She refuses to miss any of her dancing. I thought she was giving up when she asked us to fill out a will. I freaked out. But she told be this made her open her eyes and realize that we are not invincible. She also told me she would fight to stay with me with her drying breathe.

Thanks to the heavens above she made it. She got stronger and has just hit a year in remission. Her hair grew back but she keeps it shoulder length and she is now up to a healthy one ten. I have always told her I loved her but I make sure she knows even more often now.

Ray got married six months ago. They live in the boathouse. Her and Ana are close but Ana said she can't think of her like a mom because she has a mom. I completely understand. My mom was a god send when Ana got sick her and Mia helped with the kids. Mia is still our nanny. Dad retired when Ray did they fish all the time. I swear they are like brothers. Speaking of brothers. Elliott's company is doing magnificent. We sold our part to him a year ago. He also got married to his Secretary. They dated for two years and finally did a quick courthouse wedding like we did. Tina is nice loves our kids and my brother so that's all that matters. They are expecting their first kid a boy I'm three months.

Our business is grown so much. We have four thousand employees now. We also have a second in command Ros she took over when Ana was sick. We still own and control the company but she does the day to day stuff. We have homes in London, Hawaii, Seattle, Aspen, and New York. We are now officially worth 109 Billion. Who cares though?

"Hey babe you ready to go? We have dinner at your moms tonight." I am pulled out of my thoughts by her voice. I look up and smile. What would I do if I ever lost her?

"Yeah, I'm coming baby"

ENJOY!


	13. Year 20

DON'T OWN FSOG WISH I DID BUT ALAS I DONT. JUST OWN MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

APOV

So much has happened over the last twenty years. Our kids have grown by leaps and bounds. Emma is a prima ballerina. She is part of a touring company. We have never missed a dance. Maddex is starting college in the fall studying business at Harvard. Ryan Grace has turned in our rebel. She is going to he a senior and has been suspended for fighting, smoking, and ditching school. Hopefully, she will turn it around this year. Carryann is our bookworm. She's an honors student, class president, and star of the debate club. Our little Quinn's health has improved but she still takes medication. She was being bullied at school so much because of how tiny she is. So we talked and we hired private tutors. It was better to have her at home then to see her sobbing everyday.

Three years ago my dad died from a heart attack. I miss him so much he was my rock. His wife took off never even stayed for the funeral. Thankfully we all have so many great memories if him.

Carrick's health went down hill six months ago. He has dementia. It's hard to see the man who I think of as a second father not know who we are.

Grace is hanging in there but I can see it's taking a toll on her.

Christian is good he is aging well. He is healthy as a horse. My cancer is still in remission. I thought when I got it I was never going to kiss or hold him again. That I would never see my kids grow up. I thank God everyday I won the battle.


	14. The End

I DON'T OWN FSOG. JUST MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

EMMA POV

"Thank you for paying your respects to my parents Christian and Anastasia Grey. My parents had a love that could only be classified as timeless. They fell in love as teenagers. They married under circumstances that may gave ended most relationships. But they persevered and went on to be married for fifty years. They had five children that they made their world. They supported us and loved us even when we may not have made it easy. They taught us hard work and determination we could be anything we wanted. What they taught us more then anything was love. Love for your family is more important then money. At the end of the day it is not money that makes you smile or returns your love. I will always remember my mother reading to us before bed. My dad teaching us how to ski. I remember all of us having Christmas in New York so we could see the store windows. We will all miss our parents and for our kids their grandparents but we know they are up above watching over us as they always have dancing to Frank Sinatra. So from all of us thank you again."

I sit down next to my husband Rick. It's still unbelievable that they are both gone. Mom died in her sleep after months if trying to fight the cancer that had over taken her body. What was even more shocking was finding our father next to her holding her he had passed in his sleep. He was healthy so the only thing we can attribute it to us he had a broken heart. It was hard they were all we had left. Papa Ray was gone. Papa Carr died ten years ago and Nana died six months later.

We had a wonderful life with them. We also had futures of our own.

Me I'm married and have two children. I retired from dancing but own a dance studio. Maddex married his high school girlfriend. He took over mom and dads business they have six kids. Ryan she is an artist and lives in New York with her girlfriend. Carryann is a English teacher she is married and has one daughter. Quinn is still as tiny as ever. Her health took a downward spiral a few years ago and had to have a few surgeries but she us better now. She did get married to her doctor but she found out it was not safe for her to gave kids. So she was inspired by dad and adopted three kids who came from shitty homes.

I watched my parents all my life and I can only dream and wish to gave a marriage half as wonderful as theirs.

THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THE STORY YOUR REVIEWS WERE WONDERFUL. I'M KINDA SAD TO SEE THIS STORY END.


End file.
